You were there for me
by Sillygoose97618
Summary: JJ and Will broke up and Hotch was always there but what happens when both Hotch and JJ get kidnap? Rated T for language later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me what cha think!**

**Chapter One**

[Set after "100"]

**'RING! RING! RING!'**__was all he heard. '_Why was somebody calling him at three a.m.? Wait! It must be case. That was the only reason someone would be calling at this hour.' _He reached over to the night stands and grabs his phone.

"Hotchner."

"Hotch, it's JJ."

"Is it another case?" Hotch asked sadly.

"No."

"What is it?"

"I need you to get to the office and go to my office."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I got no time to talk. See ya."

"Okay, bye."

He hung up the phone. _'Why does JJ want him to go to her office? Who knows, but she sound like she was in trouble. I'll better go.'_ He got up and grabs his keys, wallet, gun, badge, pants, and sweater. He was dressed him simple blue jeans and a white shirt with his brown sweater.

**~JJ's Office~**

He opens the door. Finding JJ siting at the corner of the room, her back turn to him.

"JJ..." He asked walking towards her. Carefully placing his hand on her shoulders, he saw her flinch, so he moved his hand. "Is something wrong?"

"...He..."

"He who?"

"Will..."

"What did he do?"

"He... lef-"

"Left? Why would he do that? He has you and Henry."

"I don't know," JJ said finally turning around revealing all the tears that ran down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry JJ," Hotch said pulling JJ into a hug.

JJ has never seen this side of him before but she likes it.

"Why are you apologizing? You did nothing but was at my side this whole time. Thanks for coming."

"No problem. But to get something straight-"

"You want to know why I'm here." Hotch nods. "I didn't know where to go. It's crazy, I know. I just came here."

"Why did Will leave?"

"Well... He told me that it wasn't working and found someone new. He moved back to Lousiana three hours ago. He said he visit Henry once in awhile. He says that Henry still young and probably won't even remember him. How could Will do this to his own son? Does he even care?"

"I don't know, JJ. But I do know is that Jack and I are always going to be here for you and Henry."

"Really?"

"Of Course."

They stood in the room in silent for another ten minutes. Hotch hugging JJ for support while she cries all over his sweater.

JJ laughs.

"Whats so funny?"

"I'm standing in my office at four in the morning with my boss crying all over his sweater."

"Don't worry about it. Do you want me to take you home?"

"No. I can't go back there. Too much memories."

"Where's Henry?"

"At Garcia's." 

"How about I take you to my place so you can wash up. And take a day off?"

"Tomorrow is Saturday. We don't have work this weekend since we had a tough week."

"Right. You can stay with me you know."

"I can never do that to you, Hotch."

"But I want. Jack would love the company."

"Wait! Where's Jack?"

"He's with Jessica."

"Oh okay. Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't would I have offered it?"

"I guess not."

**~Back at Hotch's House~**

5:30 a.m.

"Hotch, thanks again."

"Don't worry about it. But I do have a question."

"What?"

"Out of all the people who you could have called, why me?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

"Please tell me."

"Fine." JJ stands up in front of Hotch. Leaning forward, she places her lips on his. It was just a short but lovely kiss.

"JJ?"

"I'm sorry, Hotch."

"What's there to be sorry about?"

"Huh?"

"Let's say, I wanted that the happen for sometime now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but since the day you joined the BAU I started to have some affection to you. You help me through the divorce and when Haley was killed. You were always there for me and Jack and I want to be here for you and Henry."

"You know, when I first met you, I knew right away I had like a crush on you. But you were married so nothing could happen. But when you got divorce, I was with Will, so it seem like there was no time for us to be together. Except-"

"Now." Hotch finished JJ sentence.

"Yeah. But it won't seem right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Me and Will just broke up and if you and I start dating, everyone would just think that the reason Will left was becasue of you."

"True. We could take it easy?"

"Sure. Maybe after a week or so, we could get together."

"I'll like that. I'm glad I told you the truth."

"Me too. Aaron?"

"It sounds weird when you call me Aaron but in a good way. I like it. So what's up?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

**That's the end! Hope you like it! Press the review button and tell me what you think! Is it good? Bad? Just tell me! Should I go on? Tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two**

**Two Weeks Later...**

A knock on his door made him jump a little. "Come in." JJ walks in and closes the door behind her. She stood in front of his desk. "Yes?"

"Would you like to on a date?"

"You're asking me out?" Hotch asked with a raise eye.

"It's been two weeks and you haven't asked yet."

"It's because I wanted to give you something first," Hocth said opening a draw in his desk and taking out a black box. He gets up from his seat and takes JJ hand leading her to the couch. "This is for you."

Opening the box, there lies a beauitful sliver necklace. It has has a heart charm on it. "Aaron... It's beauitful."

"Read the heart."

JJ looks at the heart. It says, _You're the one that makes everyday special. The one that makes me smile. Since I met you, I become a happier person. You help me when life was tough. I love you JJ._ "I love the message, Aaron! Help me put it on?" Hotch nods and puts the necklace on JJ. JJ turns around and kiss Hotch.

"Yes." Hotch said when they finally pulled away.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I take you out."

"I love that. When?"

"How about now?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. It's six already. It's been an slow week. I got all my paper work done. Did you?"

"Yeah"

"So let's go now!"

"Okay. First I have to go get my thing. Meet you by your office door in a sec."

Leaving the room, Hotch gathers his stuff and waits in front of his office door. JJ comes and they head off. Walking past the bullpen hand and hand they got their team confuse.

When they finally left the building, Morgan turns to the rest of the team. "What's going on with Hotch and JJ?"

"I don't know. She and Will ended things like two weeks ago. Plus JJ always had a thing with Hotch but at the time he was married and when he got divorce, she was with Will. Now they both single," Emily said.

"Morgan, remember when JJ first joined the team? Hotch became a little more happy and clumsy," Reid stated.

"True. Plus did you guys see that new necklace on JJ?" Garcia pointed out.

"Yeah. It had a heart on it with some engraving on it," Emily said.

"The first time I saw her wearing it was when she left Hotch's office," Rossi said.

"Bet you twenty that they're going out," Emily said.

"No way. I bet you 20, that Hotch is the reason Will and JJ ended," Morgan said.

"You're on," Emily said while shaking Morgan's hand and placing the 20 in the jar.

**~Dinner~**

"How did you get all this at such short notice?" JJ asked.

The place was resevere for a special evening. It was a candle lit dinner. There were rose petals everywhere and soft volin music playing.

"I know people and knew today was the day you were going to ask me out."

"How?"

"I saw you standing in front of my door but didn't enter until ten minutes later."

"Whatever. What do we tell the team? To Stauress? She won't think that we will be capable of working together."

"As long as we keep our personal life at home, it won't matter."

"What about Henry? How do I tell him? How do you tell Jack?"

Laughing a bit, Hotch gave JJ one of his ware smiles. "He knows. For awhile."

"What?"

"I has known that I had a crush on you."

"How? He's six?"

"He ask me one day do I like you. I asked him where he got that from. And he said that he notcie that I'm happier and I smile more when you're around. He said that I drop more things and my face turns pink when your around. So he figured out by himself."

"And I didn't see that? I had a girly high school crush on you when I first saw you."

"Maybe you couldn't tell back then because I was with Haley but then I was divorce but you were with Will."

"Aaron."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**~The Nexy Day at Work~**

Walking into the bullpen hand in hand, the team just watch carefully because so far Emily is winning the bet.

"Hotch. JJ come over here," Emily called.

Hotch and JJ walks over to where their team was.

"Yes?" They both said. Hotch giving JJ a small smile.

"Whats up with you two," Reid blurted.

Everyone stared at Reid in awe. He usually was the one who didn't see the relationships at work.

"Yeah guys. Cough it up," Garcia said joining the group.

"Nothing." Was all Hotch said.

"Cut the yak yak and the lying. It's so oblivous there's something going on between you too. Plus JJ, you're wearing the next Hotch gave you," Emily said.

"What? This necklace? It's from... um... my mom."

"I can read the engraving." Garcia said picking up the heart. "You're the one that makes everyday special. The one that makes me smile. Since I met you, I become a happier person. You help me when life was tough. I love you JJ."

"Yes. My mom wrote it."

"We all know that since the day Hotch met you, he become nicer and happier. It's no lie. Haven't you notice? He blushes more and was more clumsy even when he was married to Haley," Reid pointed out.

"Yeah man. We all know. So was your falut that Will left?" Morgan said without thinking.

"No. Will met someone else," JJ explained. "And Hotch was there to help we get through it."

"You owe me twenty," Emily laughed at Morgan.

Morgan took out a twenty and handed it to Emily.

"You two always have to bet?" Hotch questioned.

"Yeah."

JJ's phone interrupted the conversation. She walked away from the group and answer it. A few minutes later she returns with a sad face.

"Another case?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah. In Washington. Seattle. Four kids have been abudted and killed. They found each body a days after they were adupted. The found the last victim's body just 2 hours ago need out help."

That's the end! Hope you like! Please review! Thanks! ~Crazybunny2Hawaii!


	3. Just an Author's note

Author's note:

Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm stuck. I'll update pretty soon. Not sure when, but thanks for reading!

~Crazybunny2hawaii


End file.
